The reign of the Motorcycle Boys
by Masha Spieker
Summary: Star and Selene, the sisters of the Boardwalk. Taken by the Lost Boys, now trapped in an endless hell. Two brothers move to the Murder Capital of the World. The eldest falling in love with the older sister. Can he save the one he loves and her little sister from being damned? Or will he eventually become damned as well? Only time will tell. Rated T, some swearing. OC is present.
1. Prologue

The Reign of the Motorcycle boys by Dallas Jackson

Warnings: Cursing

****_DISCLAIMER:_ This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from the 1987 movie: The Lost Boys, which belongs to Warner Bros. and Joel Schumacher. All characters used in this fanfiction are created by the writer of the script and director for which I claim no ownership over or the world in which this story takes place. The story I tell here is about how Star and Selene (my OC) became vampires. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline. I am not profiting financially from this story. I own the character Selene****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Santa Carla, California was famous for two reasons. The first reason was its famous tourist attraction the Boardwalk; containing various fairground rides and small indie stores that enticed the tourists to put their hands into their pockets and buy meaningless products. The second attraction was the missing people's board. The sheer amount of attention brought to that board was astonishing. All for one reason, the amount of posters present on that board. Not that anyone cared mind you, after all, all these missing people were runaways or people who would not be missed. So right they were. One thing that the locals are sure about the people on that board is that they are never coming back. They were correct. They were dead. The locals were not sure how they died of course, but rumours circled the Boardwalk at night; a deranged psychopathic murderer, one of the local gangs who felt threatened by each individual. What the public are unaware about is that it is in fact one of the local gangs: The Lost Boys. The gang that ruled the night and party.

By nightfall the gang had left their hideout beyond Hudson's Bluff, parked up their bikes and went out on the prowl for food. It was then David (the leader of the gang) noticed two small teenagers on the beach dancing around a bonfire started on the beach. Even from where he stood on the Boardwalk he could tell that they were sisters, despite one being a shorter than other and the visible age difference, both were near identical. The eldest sister wore a long skirt decorated with beads and bells that jingled as she moved, she wore a white camisole with a colourful shawl wrapped around her shoulders, her hair was clearly her statement feature, it was huge and in dark brown corkscrew curls. The younger girl looked plain in comparison to her older sister.

Taking a liking to the older girl David whistled for his boys and they shot down to the beach, landing in the sand with little disturbance. The youngest girl spotted the four boys and stopped dancing abruptly. She pulled on her sister's arm, hissing something to her which David heard as

_'It's them, we've been warned about them, let's go, let's get out of here!' _

Marko (the seemingly youngest of the gang) grabbed the younger girl by the forearm, pulling her to his chest immobilizing her. David approached the older girl with a smirk, and the young watched with fearful eyes, fear for what the young man would do to her sister.  
>"What's your name?" David asked the older girl, she looked at him with large eyes, ignoring her sister who was telling her to ignore it and break away.<br>"Star" she said finally, "That's my sister Selene" she pointed a long finger towards the younger girl who was still being held captive by Marko.

"Well Star, I'm David, these are my brothers Dwayne, Paul and Marko" he said pointing to each man in turn, "How would you like to come and live with us"

"We have a home already, we're here on Holiday" Selene spat out as Marko tightened his grip on the young girl  
>"Relax Marko let… Selene was it? Go"<p>

Marko reluctantly let the girl go and she stumbled towards her sister, almost losing her footing in the loose sand.

"We have a home thank you…" Selene was hushed by her older sister,

"We've left home, true we are here on holiday but you seem like nice guys…" Star was interrupted by Marko and Paul sniggering in the background, shoving each other in jest. David raised a hand and the boys fell silent.

"Come on Star, if you live with us you'll be safe with us. Don't you want a safe place for you and your sister?"

David looked at Star, he had to have this girl, and he just had to. She was his and his alone. No one else could have her and if that brat of a sister had to come with them just so he could have her as a mate, then so be it.  
>Star thought the proposal over, "You won't even have to pay rent" Paul added in. That seemed to give a bit more evidence for Star's eventual answer. Eventually David rolled his eyes and placed his hands either side of Star's face. He lent towards her ear and whispered something. Selene strained her ears trying to hear, yet picked up nothing. A smile broke out on Star's face as she took David's hand, following him back up to the Boardwalk. Dwayne and Paul followed, all of them ignoring Selene's shouts to her sister who left without a word.<p>

Marko watched the young girl with eyes of a hawk, and Selene awaited the time when he'd circle her before pouncing. Except that never happened, instead he extended his arm and offered the young girl his hand. Selene looked at the young faced vampire through narrow eyes, debating whether or not to take his hand. On one hand, if she did take his hand she might be taken to her older sister but on the other, she knew nothing about this guy and for all she knew he could have been a murderer. How right she was. She looked out towards the ocean, watching as the waves crashed against the beach front. When she looked back, Marko had gone. It was the first time Selene had ever been truly alone. It had never just been Selene, it had always been Selene and Star, or Star, Selene and Star's many different boyfriends who all ended up being douchebags.

There was a roaring sound in the distance, getting closer and closer towards where Selene stood. The young girl stumbled back, her chest heaving as adrenaline pumped through her body. She was getting ready to fight or flight. She was alarmed when she found out the roaring was that of a motorcycle, as she curled up on the sand wishing the sound would go away and stop circling her.

"What're you doing?" came the voice, Selene sat up, shocked to see a homemade patchwork jacket and a curly mullet.

"Marko?"

A hand appeared in front of her face, she grabbed it tightly feeling like she was flying as Marko lifted her to her feet. For a little guy, Marko certainly had strength. He placed her on the back of his motorbike making sure that she was comfortable, and placed her arms around his waist.

"You're taking me to see Star right?!" she yelled over the wind as Marko revved the engine and shot of into the darkness

"Of course" he yelled back.

And what he said was of course true. He did take Selene to see her Sister, but they were forever the prisoners of the Lost Boys.


	2. Chapter 1- A New Life

****_DISCLAIMER:_ This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from the 1987 movie: The Lost Boys, which belongs to Warner Bros. and Joel Schumacher. All characters used in this fanfiction are created by the writer of the script and director for which I claim no ownership over or the world in which this story takes place. The story I tell here is about how the characters became vampires, and is of my own invention. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline. I am not profiting financially from this story. However that being said I own the character Selene****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

**A new life**

**One year later**

Selene jump awoke with a start, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Stretching, her eyes were drawn over towards where her sister and her sister's adopted son slept. Laddie was the newest addition to the family, only 10 years old and already a half vampire. Yes half vampires. Remember all those stories you were told as a child to scare you? Well they're all true. Every single one of them. The boys, as Selene and Star soon found out after arriving at the cave, were vampires and David wanted Star to be his mate, meaning that she herself had to become a half vampire. At first she loved it, it was a new sense of freedom for her, and she could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. Then she found out about the catch. She had to kill to survive. She turned sourly then, no longer the same sister she had once been, a shell of her previous self. David only kept her around to amuse him, for when he found out she refused to kill, he went off her majorly. But there was still that one sliver of love in his cold heart that kept Star alive.

Then there was Selene, still a human and not yet a half vampire. Why? Every time Marko or David would offer the girl the Blood Bottle it would be taken out of her hands and given to Paul, courtesy of Star. She didn't want her little sister to end up like her, slowly dying from hunger. No. She at least wanted one of them to live a full human life.

Getting to her feet, Selene ran a hand through her unruly hair, (poodle hair as Paul jokingly called it). She hated her hair, it was too much like Star's and there was very little that she could do with it on a nightly basis. She couldn't cut it off, no. If she tried to cut it off she wouldn't last the night. Marko liked the hair and so it stayed. With a stretch she climbed up the steep stairs at the mouth of the cave. The one thing she loved about humanity was that she could leave the cave when she wanted and no one could follow without being turned to ash or put in a weakened state. She smiled at the thought, she was free in the day but at night she was a prisoner. Now of course like any sane person she had contemplated running away, but that would never do. She'd be caught before she had even left Santa Carla. Plus as much as she detested Star for getting her into this situation of living with the undead, she could never bring herself to leaving her sister with them.

Another thing that Selene detested about living with the boys was that she didn't have any friends. She was alone in the world with no one of her own age to talk to. Sure there were those two weird brothers who ran the comic book store, but Selene was pretty sure they'd never talk to her, plus she refused to set foot in that store, it smelt weird. People went out of their way to avoid her. She was one of the Lost Girls, and if anyone so much as looked at her the wrong way (particularly if they were a guy) they'd never see the light of day again.

Selene couldn't get to the Boardwalk without the aid of a motorcycle or flying. It was just too far. With a sigh, Selene followed the path that led from the cave mouth to the beach front. It was an ugly beach, mostly stones and covered in litter that the boys had left there after their one too many parties. Usually Selene rarely left the cave in the day, purely because staying up all night and day was exhausting and messed up her body clock. She plopped down onto the large stones adorning the beach, she stretched herself out trying to absorb as much sun as she could. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to get out of the cave in the daylight any time soon. Untying the shawl around her waist, she bunched it up as a makeshift cushion, making sure some of it could be used as a shield for her eyes against the sun. She fell asleep to the sound of gulls and the waves.

"Get up"

Selene rolled over onto her side, ignoring the command.

"I said get up!" came the barked command as Selene was suddenly pulled to her feet, she yelped in pain as she landed awkwardly on her ankle. She was about to say something but after seeing the murderous glare in David's eyes she thought better.

"We're going to the Boardwalk kid, hurry up or you'll be for dinner"

That was all Selene had to hear before she ran from David and up the steps to Hudson's point where the three other vampires waited on their own motorbikes, stolen of course. Star rode with David, Selene with Marko and Laddie alternated between Paul and Dwayne. Yet all three would be dropped like a hat should they want to take dinner home.

The Boardwalk was mad as always full of rowdy teens, misfits and local gangs. Selene hopped off the back of Marko's bike, she was about to race off until she was pulled roughly back by the vampire with the precious Cheshire grin.

"Don't do anything stupid Selene, Star's on thin ice, what makes you think you're any different?"

Selene nodded, having had the same instructions for the past year she no longer listened intently, only agreeing when he asked her too.

"Yes I won't do anything stupid…"

Marko left with a nod following his brother's tracks. It seemed there was a party on the beach a sigh, Selene went to face her sister but found that the older girl and Laddie had already gone. Rolling her eyes, Selene counted the small amount of money Marko gave her, before paying out for a slice of funnel cake and a soda. She wandered around the Boardwalk eyeing up the new pop up stalls on the sides of the Boardwalk. One of them caught her attention immediately, a pretty handmade jewelry store. She traced her finger along the intricate details of each individual piece, and with a sigh after seeing the price of them turned to leave.

"I see you looking at my items dearie" came an accented voice, Selene turned back around startled to find a woman looking back at her with piercing green eyes.

"Which one do you like?" She asked, Selene did not answer at first for she was still trying to identify the accent. Almost as if the women knew she said "Irish"

Selene nodded and gave the older woman a small smile, Ireland sure was a long way away from Santa Carla, and she wouldn't ask why the woman was there of course. For it wasn't her business.

"I like that one" she said pointing at a cross embedded with light amethysts. The woman nodded handing it to her, Selene refused to take it.

"I don't have enough money" She told the woman firmly, despite how much she wanted the necklace she was sure David and the others would freak upon seeing it.

"I cannot take it"

The woman gave Selene a smile, placing it in her hands, "It's free" She told the young girl, "you're such a pretty child and I'm sure that necklace would look lovely around that neck of yours"

"Thank you" Selene said, nodding her head to the woman, ignoring her weird comment about her neck.

With the necklace now securely around her neck, Selene continued to wander about the beach. Occasionally keeping an eye out for the boys or her sister. Instead she ended up outside of the comic bookstore. She stared at it for a long time, an inner debate going on about whether or not she should go inside or not. In the end the decision was made and Selene found herself in the store wafting smoke away from her face.

"Hey you!"

Selene turned towards the voice and was instantly soaked with water,

"What they hell are you playing at!" she screamed at her tormentors, two boys stepped out from behind a comic stand.

"Testing to see if you're a bloodsucker or not" the black haired boy told Selene

"Bloodsucker?" she questioned

"Nosferatu, the princes of darkness, El Vampiro, Vampires!" the blonde yelled at Selene

Selene rolled her eyes, "there's no such thing as vampires" she told the two boys in the hope that she sounded sure of herself. Instead the two boys looked at her with uncertainty thrusting a comic book into her hands.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself kid. Take this"

"Er thank you?"

The black haired boy nodded, "That might just save your life girly, you'll be thanking us by daybreak, you seem the type of person that those Bloodsuckers go for"

Unsure whether or not to take what he'd said as a compliment, Selene rolled the comic up, barely paying attention to its subject, tucking it into her canvas bag. Wandering out of the store, Selene spotted her sister who was cheering at Laddie who rode the carousel, standing next to her sister, the two looked on at the young child who would wave every time he caught sight of them. A heavy hand landed on both Star's and Selene's shoulders. Alarmed both curly haired sisters turned, relaxing slightly when they saw it was Dwayne.

"The Surf Nazi's are on there. You sure you want Laddie up there?" he questioned Star, his face betraying no emotion as always when around Star. Star turned back towards Laddie, yelling his name. All three watched as the small half-vampire clambered off of his horse and ran to their sides, abruptly taking his hand Star stormed off, a fierce scowl on her face. Dwayne rolled his eyes, Star was unpredictable with her mood swings since rejecting the change. Selene giggled at Dwayne, gasping when she noted Dwayne was staring at her strangely. Except it wasn't exactly her face he was staring at. No. Instead it was her neck, or rather what hung around it.

"What is that?"

"A necklace" she replied twiddling the cross in her fingers

"I can see that" Dwayne replied with a snap, "I meant why the fuck do you have it?"

Selene shrugged, muttering about the woman at the beach stall. Dwayne looked at the teen as though she were crazy.

"Selene, there's no beach stall there"

Selene pulled a face telling the older vampire not to joke around, he insisted that he wasn't and dragged her to the spot where she said the stall was. Dwayne was right. There was no stall there.

Dwayne held out his hand expectantly, waiting for the necklace.

"Selene" he hissed, "You should be glad it was me that found it and not Marko or David" Selene had to hand it to him, she was incredibly lucky. Eventually she untied to necklace and handed it to Dwayne careful to hand him the rope end and not the cross end. He flung it towards the beach, letting nature take its course. Dwayne's attention was soon brought back to the carousel where his Brothers were climbing onto, it seemed the leader of the Surf Nazi's had pissed David off. With a pat on Selene's head, Dwayne disappeared leaving Selene once again alone. She went to find somewhere to sit down.

The young girl awoke with a start. The Boardwalk was in chaos. It seemed David had not only gotten into a fight with the Surf Nazis but had also annoyed the rent-a-cop who walked about the Boardwalk like he owned the place. Now not only was the rent-a-cop throwing the boys off of the Boardwalk, but David's fight with the leader of the Surf Nazi's had made nearly every other male on the Boardwalk act up and start fighting each other. Selene had a bad feeling about this as she tried to keep up with the boys who were racing to their bikes, Paul and Marko laughing at David who was spewing curses about the cop.

With the bikes eventually hidden in the shadows, the boys left Selene to watch over them and instead took to the air, a quiet way of sneaking up on prey. Marko's jacket fell neatly onto the bike handlebars, startling her. Selene was right. The rent-a-cop was tonight's desert. Placing Marko's jacket around her shoulders, Selene inspected the colourful tassels hanging off of Marko's bike, braiding them together.

Soon enough the boys were back, soaked in blood. More blood than a person could contain in their small body. There must have been others. Marko was covered more than the others, not only was he a messy eater but he liked the savage feeling he got when he ripped into his victims. He kissed Selene, trying not to show his joy as Selene squirmed away because of the blood that coated her.

"I love you, you know that right?" He told her painting a few drops of blood into a Cheshire smile on her face.

Selene smiled herself, using her rehearsed line, "You'd never hurt me Marko. I trust you" he grinned at her like a child who had won a game. He noticed something poking out of Selene's canvas bag. Damn those vampires and their keen eyesight.

"Selene give me that"

The young girl didn't even bother denying it. It wasn't even worth it. She handed it over without a word.

Marko glared at the comic book

"Are you stupid?" he asked her

Selene slowly shook her head, "No" she whispered.

Marko grabbed her by her chin forcing her to look at the comic book. It was a vampire slayer's handbook. Seemingly fictional on the outside, but from what Paul could tell form flicking through, most was accurate detail. The comic was thrown to David who set the blasted thing on fire. Marko's hand left Selene's chin, instead securing itself around Selene's forearm, catching it into a deathly grip. Marko's eyes gleamed with pleasure when he caught the scent of Selene's discomfort and pain, he tightened her grip causing the young girl to scream out in pain. Marko leant down and kissed Selene on the forehead,

"I love you" he told her, "I don't want to have to do this but if you keep doing stupid things I'll have to continue doing this" he kissed her lips, then leant towards her ear whispering,

"You're only human Sel. I could kill you whenever I wish. But you're too much fun kiddo. You're gonna be by my side for a long, long time."


	3. Chapter 2- The Emersons arrive

The Reign of the Motorcycle boys by Dallas Jackson

Warnings: Cursing

****_DISCLAIMER:_ This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from the 1987 movie: The Lost Boys, which belongs to Warner Bros. and Joel Schumacher. All characters used in this fanfiction are created by the writer of the script and director for which I claim no ownership over or the world in which this story takes place. The story I tell here is about how Star and Selene (my OC) became vampires. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline. I am not profiting financially from this story. I own the character Selene****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter two <span>**

**The Emersons arrive**

Star was sat on one of the many couches within the cave front. Laddie lay in her lap, his head resting on the older girl's shoulder, a teddy-bear in hand. Selene approached her sister, clutching her soon to be bruised arm. She glanced at her sister, who was trying to keep all four vampires in her sights. She watched them as Paul and Marko joked around together, jumping on each other and rocking to the rock box that had just been turned on. Selene rested her head on Star's other shoulder, a hand running through Laddie's hair.

"How was your evening?" she asked her

Star's face lit up in a huge smile, "I met a guy" she said almost jumping around with excitement,

"He looks just like Jim Morrison" she told her sister, "I think I love him" Selene pulled a face, that was what she said about David the first night they stayed with him,

"You sure?" Selene questioned her sister, Star nodded.

"He could save us Selene!" she whispered as Marko and Paul danced past them, Selene sat up.

"You've only just met the guy Star, slow down a bit!" Selene told her sister angrily "Remember what happed the last time you went with a guy that you found attractive?"  
>"This is different" her sister said, certain of herself, "I'm sure he's not a vampire"<p>

Selene shifted away from her sister, "What if David finds out?"

Star giggled, "He won't I have a plan silly. I'm going to tell David that I am ready to make my first kill. That'll make him happy and leave us alone. I know this guy likes me, and if that's true we can run away with him. All three of us, you, Laddie and me. We'll be safe"

"What about Marko" inquired Selene, her eyes drooping, "he doesn't want me to leave"  
>Star stood up, Laddie falling onto the sofa with a plop. "Get it into your head Sel, Marko is just like David. They don't care about us!"<p>

The sister's debate got more and more heated, the yelling getting stronger and louder. Eventually there was a crash from further within the cave, followed by the angry shouts of David.

"It's fucking day break you two. Now either shut the fuck up or I'm coming back there!"

The sisters glanced at each other scrambling for their own beds.

* * *

><p><p>

**The Next Morning**

Awaking around 1pm the next day, Selene ran her hands through her hair, and gazed at her tired expression in the cracked mirror. The hotel may have been destroyed in the earthquake but some rooms were still accessible and there was the occasional mirror to be found that Paul hadn't broken with his awful guitar playing. Wandering back towards the mouth of the cave, where her bed and Star's bed was, the young girl rummaged through her sister's bag looking for a skirt to borrow. Eventually deciding on a hand dyed tie dye skirt.

"Star won't miss it" the younger sister muttered under her breath, she drew back as she heard Laddie mutter something in his sleep. Realizing there was no danger, Selene tugged on the skirt and left the cave. On the peak of Hudson's Bluff, Selene gazed out. She was now faced with two options. Option one she could stay on Hudson's beach, or option two she could make the long trek to the Boardwalk Beach. She shivered as a harsh wind blew from the ocean and she rushed back into the cave to grab a knitted shawl and her bag.

Clutching the bag to her side, Selene began the long trek to the Boardwalk beach. The sun beat down on her shoulders, making the girl pull the shawl tighter around her shoulders. During her walk to the Boardwalk, Selene would just stop and listen to the sounds of nature, and as corny as that sounded, it made her seem more normal. Not just a human who was trapped living with Half-vampires and Vampires. The one part of the journey she didn't like was the woodland that she would have to walk through to get to the Boardwalk. Normally it wouldn't be a problem as she'd be on the back of Marko's bike, but alone, the woods scared her. Even in the daytime they were dark, almost as though they hid something in them.

Her face brightened as she approached the Boardwalk, seeing the rollercoaster in the distance and hearing the screams of teenagers riding it. The sun was still beating down, and Selene had to wipe sweat away from her face with the shawl. Fanning her face, the young girl searched for a drinks bar and after eventually finding one, bought a bottle of coke. With the glass bottle in hand, the girl bounced down the steps, running through the sand, accidently kicking sand at families who were too close to her running path. Eventually finding a spot away from the tourists and families, Selene fell to the sand exhausted. It seemed like this would be one of her last days out in the sun. Determined to make the most out of it, Selene pulled the shawl off her and used it as a pillow. Settling herself in the sand, Selene yawned closing her eyes. If this truly was her last time out in the sun, she wanted to soak up as much as she could.

Selene awoke with a shriek as water began to drop on her, shooting up, Selene was greeted by a large wet tongue licking the side of her face. With her eyes now open, the girl jumped back in shock, it was dog, a husky to be more precise. The dog growled playfully at her before racing off. Wiping the dog slobber from her face, Selene watched as a boy ran after what she presumed was his dog, he comically waved the lead in the air, occasionally apologizing to the many people that he stood on or that his dog ran over. Hauling herself to her feet, she ran after the boy and his dog. She shot past the boy, as was to be expected when you live with four vampires who never stopped moving. The dog was still ahead, running over small children and across families' picnics. Then out of nowhere Selene tackled the dog to the floor. Hoping she hadn't hurt the dog, Selene slowly shifted her weight and stood at her full height, holding onto the husky's collar.

"It's alright!" she yelled to the boy, "I've got your dog!"

The boy came to a halt beside his dog and Selene, his hands resting on his knees as he sucked in deep breaths.

"Haven't run that long in ages" he said, still gasping for breath.

Selene took a proper look at the boy. He wasn't a boy at all, she found. He looked to be about her age, maybe a year younger. He had sandy blonde hair that stuck up in all directions causing Selene to giggle, he was just like a hedgehog. He stood out from everyone on the beach, and not just because he was fully clothed. His fashion was crazy, even for Santa Carla.

"Thank you for catching him" he said scratching the dog behind its ears, and reattaching the lead whilst the dog was distracted. He held his hand out, "I'm Sam Emerson and this" he said shaking the lead a little, "Is Nanook"

Selene smiled shaking Sam's hand, "Pleasure to meet you Sam, I'm Selene. You're new round here aren't you"  
>Sam grinned, scratching the pack of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, it's that obvious huh?" Selene gave him a smile, shrugging, "When you've been here a while you pick out the newcomers" that was true of course, David used Selene and Laddie as little pickpockets teaching them just the right people to target.<p>

Selene patted Nanook's head, "So what do you think of the Murder Capital of the world"

"It's a pretty cool place, if you're into the weird hocus pocus stuff"

"Hey!" he said suddenly, "Do you wanna go to that comic book store, you know the one with the two brothers?"  
>Selene shrugged, pleased that she had at least one friend, "Sure"<p>

Sam turned on heel and began to walk off, Nanook walking on heel, he turned motioning for Selene to follow. "Come on!"

Up the stairs and half way across the boardwalk they found the comic store.  
>"After you" Sam said, tying Nanook up outside the store.<p>

Selene pulled a face, bracing herself for the worst. A mirror was thrust in her face.  
>"It's alright Edgar, the girls clear!"<p>

Selene shoved the mirror out of the way, "For the last time, I am not a vampire. If I was I wouldn't be out in the sun!"

Sam walked calmly towards the trio, ignoring Edgar as the boy held out one of the survival manuals.

"I don't want it, I don't like horror comics"

"Just take it buddy, it could save your life"

Sam muttered something under his breath, snatching the comic and stuffing it into his jean pocket. Selene rocked back and forth on her heels,

"Do you two ever do anything for fun?"

The Frog brothers stared at her, their faces blank, betraying no emotion.

"Come on guys" Sam said slinging his arm around Allan's shoulder, "Let's go on the rides. I'm sure your Dad is less stoned than he is usually is"  
>All four teenagers looked over towards the Frog parent's, jumping back in shock when Mama Frog turned over blinking through the smoke, mumbling to them. They left quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>They wandered around the Boardwalk, smiles on their faces as the Frog Brother's took in the sights. It was funny to Selene that the boys were excited to see the Boardwalk and in a way she supposed it reminded her of when she and Star first came to Santa Carla and witnessed the Boardwalk together. They too acted as Edgar and Allan were now. Sure the boys had seen the Boardwalk from the shop, but they never had enough time to witness the sights themselves, nor ride on the coasters, nor experience the life of a teenager. Instead they were stuck in a small, unventilated building, minding the business for their parents who saw life as a game and would rather get as high as a kite then worry about their own children or their business.<p>

"So what do you want to do?"

Selene and the Frog Brothers turned towards Sam. Slinging an arm around Sam, Selene brought her mouth close towards the blonde's ear,

"Suggest the rides or milkshake bar?"  
>Sam pulled away from Selene, "Come on guys, how about milkshakes"<p>

The four teenagers walked towards the milkshake bar, the Frog Brothers halting when they caught sight of the Missing persons board. Edgar stared at the board with a hardened gaze, "Our Uncle went missing about three months ago. He was the only one who ever cared about us."  
>Allan patted him on the shoulder, "We'll find him" he told his younger brother, "He can't be dead"<p>

Selene pulled her gaze away from Nanook and instead turned to look at the missing poster. It was odd that Selene remembered that particular person, but she could see why, his resemblance to the Frog Brothers was uncanny. She gently took Edgar's hand in her own,  
>"Come on you two" she said gently, "Let's go get some drinks. Goodness knows we need them"<p>

* * *

><p><p>

The Milkshake bar was a simple store. The paint was peeling off and the furniture looked as though it had seen better days. Taking the boys money Selene took off to the counter ordering various milkshakes for each individual: A vanilla one for Allan, who seemed to like simple drinks. A chocolate peanut butter milkshake for Edgar who seemed to have a liking for sweet things. The healthy option of an almond shake for Sam and finally for Selene a candy bar milkshake.

With the drinks finished and the sky growing dark, the Frog brothers decided to return to their store, with a wave they disappeared leaving Sam and Selene to their own devices. There was a gun of an engine, alarmed Selene looked up expecting to find one of the Lost Boys instead finding a brunet boy with a slight perm. He stuck his hand out of the car window, beckoning Sam over. Sam shrugged, gripping Nanook's lead tight in his hand,

"Hey I've gotta go, Mike's here and I gotta get this guy home" He awkwardly hugged Selene before running off towards the car.

Now alone, Selene swung back and forth on her heels unsure of what to do with herself. Sighing, she ran a hand through her messy hair and began to walk towards the Boardwalk entrance. She was pulled roughly into someone's chest

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Where did you go?"

Selene resisted the urge to say something mean or sarcastic, instead opting to pull away from her older sister.

"I went for a walk" she told the older girl, "made some new friends and went for a milkshake."

Star shook her head, "Do you have any idea how stupid that was Sel!" the older girl dramatically yelled as she waved her arms about that would look funny to outsiders.  
>"David's been looking for you since the sun went down!"<p>

Selene paled, grimacing. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around, "Why does he want me for?"  
>"He wants us as bait"<br>"Laddie as well?"  
>Star nodded, taking her sister's hand into her own, "Come on we've got a concert to attend"<p> 


	4. An Update

Hello to new readers and to the old,

If you are still reading my work I congratulate you for sticking with me, I believe it has been a month since I last updated or uploaded a story. I apologize for that, I have now finished school until September and in all my free time I have been furiously writing chapters for Selene's Story. Let's just say, it's getting hard. I have no idea where I am going with this story... that's pretty much all I had to say, I just thought it would be best if I told you as it might be a while for an upload, but fret and leave not, it will happen... one day...

Love

MoggieFish


	5. Chapter 4

Selene skipped into the cave and perched herself into David's 'throne of a wheelchair', Star sat with Laddie in her lap muttering about how she was going to find the guy tonight.

"Star, do you honestly think that he can do something for you?"  
>Star's head snapped up, "I do, I really do"<p>

"You know what will happen if David finds out!"  
>"Finds out what?" came the call from the craven at the back of the cave. Selene froze before shooting to her feet and landing on the tatty sofa.<p>

"Evening"  
>The two sisters nodded to the peroxide blonde who was suddenly in his throne, he sniffed and pulled a face, "Selene" he growled, and Selene gulped and shot to her feet and hid behind Marko who was rolling his eyes.<p>

"Max said that we need to go to the boardwalk tonight" David began

Paul chuckled as he lit up a cigarette "How's that different from any other night?"

David shrugged "Max says that we need to pick up a guy"  
>"Yeah, that's a lot to go on, its not like there are hundreds of guys on the boardwalk man"<p>

David rolled his eyes "He looks like Jim Morrison"  
>"Well that narrows it down a bit"<p>

Star pulled a face and looked at me "What's going to happen to him?" she asked as she approached David

"It has nothing to do with you Star' he growled "But, Max wants him to be part of the family" Star's doe eyes widened, her plan was falling apart before it even began.

"Let's move out!" came the yell of David.

Getting off Marko's motorcycle, Selene and Star went off in search of mundane food whilst the boys went hunting, Laddie went off on his own, most likely to go on the rides, for any other kid it would've been dangerous, not for Laddie, he was a street kid, he knew how to look after himself (he just liked being babied by Star)  
>"Look" Star said as she pointed out the Jim Morrison look-a-like who was watching intently as a young blonde got her ears pierced.<p>

Star giggled at Selene and ran off, getting close behind the young man's body before saying "It's a rip off" she turned and walked off, as if under a spell the man followed. Selene sighed, 'how generous of her sister, leaving her all alone'. Sighing again, Selene made her way towards the comic book store that Sam showed her earlier, in the hopes of seeing the Frog Brothers; she just hoped that she wouldn't have holy water chucked over her.

Walking into the store almost immediately a mirror was shoved in her face, there was a grunt followed by "She's clear"  
>"Do you do this to all your visitors, or is it just me?"<p>

Edgar grunted again and stomped off towards the counter where Allan sat flicking through a Horror comic. Selene stared at the two teens and wondered whether she should tell them about her situation. It was then she noticed that Edgar was glaring at her and Allan was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You're staring blood sucker, I know we probably have sweet smelling blood, but I will stake you if you come anywhere near me"

Selene smiled, "I'm not a vampire" '_not yet anyways'_ she thought

Edgar held out a rolled up comic book, "Take this, if you're not a bloodsucker you'll need this to protect yourself"  
>"I thought that was your job?" Selene said back automatically, every night Edgar tried giving her the comic, and she always refused, she didn't know how the boys would react to it.<p>

"Go give it to some new guy or something" no sooner had she said that Sam walked in making Edgar and Allan rush towards him. Laughing, Selene swiftly snuck out of the comic book store.

It was there that Selene spotted the Boys circled around Star and the man she had run to earlier, picking up the pace Selene rushed towards her family. She stopped abruptly, smashing into the back of Marko's motorcycle, causing many of the boys to roll their eyes at her, before turning back their attention to Star and her new 'friend'.

"Do you know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the point?" David asked as he glared at the other man, who Selene later found out was Michael. Michael stated he couldn't beat the boys, to which David laughed at. Knowing what was coming, Selene silently slid onto the back of Marko's motorcycle, and clutched on for dear life. There was going to be a race, she could feel it. Races often happened when someone caught the eye of one of the boys, and it usually ended up with said person dying. It was a rather disgusting game, but it pleased the boys, and it wasn't like she had a say anyways.

The ride was, as always, wild, and despite the fact that David tried to kill Michael, Selene was pretty surprised he didn't go over the edge. Then Michael punched David, Selene had to hand it to the Jim Morrison look-a-like, he had guts. Michael was in awe of the cave and looked around it in wonder, barely glancing at Star as she hid away in the shadows with Laddie on her lap. Marko was ordered off to get food meaning he had a thirty minute drive to get back to the boardwalk, not that Marko went by bike, he probably flew… holding a whole box of Chinese food… funny thought if you think about it.

Dinner went as always, David playing a trick on the dinner guest, except this time, the dinner guest turned out not to be dinner but instead a part of the family. Selene could tell Marko was pissed, Michael the new coming was further along the way to become a vampire than she was. Marvellous. David held out the bottle to Selene

"Come on Selene, take a sip. Be one of us"

Selene glanced towards Star who was shaking her head, if Selene took a sip then David would have won, and all would be lost. If Selene took a sip of that damned blood bottle then there would be no humanity left in either of the sisters. It was then she glanced at Marko, who had sat the teen on his lap and was tracing intricate circles on her bare arm, he lent towards her ear "You know you want to Sel, you want to live forever, don't you?" he cast a knowing glance at her "Surely you want to stay with you sister and me forever, without the fear of dying or saying goodbye?"

Selene tore her gaze away from Marko's blazing ones, and grasped the bottle from David's gloved hand, "Cheers to immortality!"


	6. Updates- please read

Chapters Updated:  
>Prologue<p>

Chapter One

Chapter Two

Enjoy  
>Dallas<p> 


End file.
